


Promises I Keep

by Remnntaki



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanfiction, Frustration, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Writing, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Promises, Sonic 2006, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: After spending most of his life alone, fighting a fire deity with almost no hope of a better future for his world, Silver will do anything to save the people and mobians who've lived in ruin for so many years. But battling the beast for so long will come with its tolls mentally and physically. So meeting Mephlies is the prefect opportunity to set the future straight, although a wrench is thrown into the mix since said person accused a certain blue hedgehog of causing Silver's world pain and ruin is someone Blaze knows.Leaving the poor young hedgehog ultimately torn between killing this mysterious person or letting them live and danger the future, though he runs into the charming Amy Rose, who both mutually agree to help one other reach their goals. But when Amy finds about the real reason he's here in the first place leaves her shocked, upset, and determined; vowing to help Silver like she promised when they first met.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Silver the Hedgehog
Kudos: 10





	Promises I Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back finally with a little one shot of Amy and Silver being just a supportive pair of friends, this is the first of many planned fan-fictions dedicated to a canon divergence of the Sonic series just for fun. I would love to hear feedback, let me know of your thoughts and criticism, hearing them really brightens up my day. Enjoy!

The streets are quiet in the city of Soleanna, most citizens in their houses slumbering away. Silver and Amy had just returned from an empty-handed search in the desert, much to their dismay. But spending time in the desert was a fresh experience for Silver with its warm climate, dry weather, and sights captivated the time-traveling hedgehog. He’ll admit the beauty of this world made him envious to have something similar back home. Not to wake up to lava and fires every second of every day. All the training he’s gained from Mogul made him worthy of holding his own in fights, Silver needed more training however. Edmund and Blaze always told him that his emotions clouded his judgement a little too much.

Deep down Silver knew that just because he’s a kid doesn’t excuse the choices he made in the past, decisions he has reflected back on many times. He is diligent in his meditation and training, to make sure it rarely happens. No parents or siblings, Edmund, Mogul and his recent friend Blaze are his only family. 

Speaking of Blaze; he isn’t aware of the whereabouts of his best friend. Silver already pondered if Mephiles sent her back to the Sol dimension through his time travel. Nevertheless, Silver had a job to do. Along the way he ran into the bubbly, caring, and charismatic Amy Rose; who vowed to help him find the person he’s looking for, not aware Sonic is the target Silver is seeking. 

Crossing bridges composed of stone and granite, the psychokinetic mobian trailed behind the pink hedgehog with every step she took looked like a slight bounce. Sliver let out a soft huff mixed with exasperation and frustration, running his hand through his quills instinctively, “why do I even try?” he grumbled thinking out loud. This caught Amy’s attention. She stopped in her tracks to face the white hedgehog, “Silver? Is everything okay?” concern clear in her tone. 

“I just don’t understand why I try anymore? My worlds’ eradicated by a fire creature, with no hope of ever defeating it. I come so close but every defeat feels the same!” Silver cried, “I trusted someone I’ve never met to kill someone in the past,” he rambled, tears pricking—threatening to fall. 

She stood dumbfounded. What was he talking about? Silver rarely talked about himself, which was justifiable since they’ve only known each other for a measly amount of two days. Amy even confused him for Sonic, so hearing all of this from the white hedgehog was a whiplash. 

“Silver, time out.” Amy interjected, forming a ‘T,’ shape with her hands, “you need to slow down, you are spilling this all at once and I can’t understand you. What is this about your world? What is the ‘it’ you keep talking about?”

There is one thing she dreaded to learn about, “Who sent you to kill someone? Silver, where did you come from?” she questioned now it was his turn to quiet down for a moment he turned away not saying anything. Wiping away the tears from his eyes. 

“It-It’s difficult to explain Amy,” Silver stammered at first, letting out a lengthy sigh through his nose. He goes to clarify the situation, the deity Iblis and the mobian he met and the mission he assigned. Although when Amy hears the words ‘blue hedgehog’ leave his mouth, a frown forms on her face. 

“A stranger sent you to kill Sonic, there’s no way he could cause your worlds’ ruin!” 

“I don’t know myself Amy! That’s what Blaze said. Before I could ask her anything he separated us, I don’t know what to do!” Silver snapped, raising his voice by accident. 

However, the pink hedgehog didn’t flinch, standing firm, “there has to be another way to save your future.” She grabs his hand clasping it meeting his golden eyes, “and I won’t rest until the sun is shining in your time Silver!” 

Silver stood there speechless staring at the jade green eyes, bright and full of determination, she meant every word, a smile tugs the corners of his lips as he nods, “Thank you Amy,” returning that same smile, “I won’t let you down.”

Returning the smile Amy shakes her head, “I keep my promises, and I know you won’t,” in that moment Silver felt the happiest he’s been in a while. 


End file.
